1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to rollers for transporting heavy loads. More particularly, the invention relates to rollers for transporting heavy loads having roller chains, wheels or other mechanisms which permit translational movement.
2. Description of Related Art
Heavy loads are often moved using a ram roller or a plurality of ram rollers. These ram rollers typically include a housing with a flat top surface and at least one roller assembly. These roller assemblies can be, but are not limited to, chain rollers. The load is placed on the flat top surface of the ram roller. The load is then moved in the translational direction of the ram roller by applying a pulling or pushing force on the load or the ram roller.
However, these ram rollers can only move in one translational direction. In order to move the load in a second translational direction, i.e., a translational direction different from the ram roller's current translational direction, the ram roller, specifically the roller assembly(ies), must be repositioned and redirected in the desired second direction. However, unnecessary delays and complications may result from the repositioning of the ram roller, especially when it bears a load.
In fact, when a ram roller bears a heavy load, a plurality of steps must be taken to reposition the roller. First, a lifting mechanism (i.e., a jack) is placed under the load and operated to lift the load off of the ram roller. After the load has been lifted off of the ram roller, the load is then “blocked,” or independently supported, to prevent the load from dropping. After the load has been properly and safely blocked, the lifting mechanism is removed and the ram roller is manually rotated until it is directed in the desired direction. Thereafter, the lifting mechanism is again reinserted to hold the load, the blocks are removed, and the load is then lowered by the lifting mechanism back onto the ram roller. The ram roller and load can then be moved in the new translational direction.
Obviously, a significant amount of time and effort is required to perform the above steps. Further, these steps increase the risks of damage to the load and of injury to workers conducting these steps.